1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to sealing members and more particularly to a fluid sealing member that has both a dynamic seal and a static seal. The seals form a barrier between oil and ambient air.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a telemotor system chevron packing was used between the housing and piston to provide a seal between oil and ambient air. When the piston was raised air was leaking into the oil chamber causing difficulties in operation. A new gland was made to replace what appeared to be a defective component. After placing the new gland into the system the leaking continued.